


Gwaine

by Slutty_Merlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Gwaine is a flirty bastard, M/M, Merlin is a Disaster Gay, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutty_Merlin/pseuds/Slutty_Merlin
Summary: Set in the episode titled "Gwaine". Gwaine and Merlin have a lot of sex. That's it, that's the fic.





	Gwaine

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Gwaine and Merlin had so much chemistry, and my hand kind of took over and wrote this shitty little smut.

“I rather liked those odds.”

There’s something about Gwaine. Something Merlin can’t quite put his finger on. Well, no, he could put his finger on it. He’d certainly like to at least. And his hands. And his mouth.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Sorry? Like what?”

Gwaine smirks at him, and it nearly sends a shiver down Merlin’s spine. He gets up, in all his shirtless glory, and has the audacity to crowd Merlin against the door.

Not that he minds.

“Like you’re just _dying_ to devour me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Damn his voice crack.

“Don’t you?”

Merlin can’t help the way his eyes flutter closed when his cheek is _caressed_.

“It’s alright, Merlin. You can admit that you’re attracted to me. But I’m afraid you won’t be the one _devouring_ anything.

His voice is positively sinful.

“O-Oh?”

“No. That’ll be my job.”

And without any preamble, Merlin’s trousers are yanked down, and Gwaine wastes no time in setting to work. He hitches one of Merlin’s legs over his shoulder, and gives no working before he laps at Merlin’s hole.

“Oh, _God!_ ” Merlin never felt anything like this before. Sure, he’s played with himself before, had his fingers in himself before, and he laid with Freya the night they kissed so he’s felt pleasure, but not like this. Gwaine’s tongue is wet and warm and absolutely _wonderful_ inside him. He feels like he’s going mad.

“God, Gwaine, don’t stop…”

Gwaine, the bastard, groans into him and Merlin can feel the vibrations to his very core. Merlin’s eyes roll back, and he all but slams his head against the door, letting out what he will later deny is a squeal. His toes curl inside the boots he’s still got on, he scrambles for purchase on the door, scratching at the wood with his blunt nails.

“Oh, you are _wicked_.” Merlin whines at the loss of that amazing tongue as Gwaine pulls away to make the accusation. But he isn’t empty for long. Gwaine reaches up and rubs his now wet hole, easing a finger in. “You’re so wonderfully tight. How is it nobody has taken you yet?” Another finger. Merlin feels delightfully full, but it still isn’t enough. “With those pouty lips and this…beautifully round arse of yours. And Arthur has you at his disposal every day. If I were him I’d’ve ravished you a million times already.” he scissors his fingers. Merlin goes cross eyed. “Nothing would get done.” I bet you’d look beautiful, spread out on a grand bed like his, begging for a hard, hot cock to fill you up.”

“Ngh…”

“Wrists tied to the headboard, helpless and needy. It hardly seems fair that Prince Arthur gets you all to himself, and doesn’t even touch you. I would.” He crooks his fingers now, and they brush…something. Whatever it is has Merlin seeing stars. “I’d have you all day every day if I could. You gorgeous thing.” he brushes that spot again and Merlin has to stifle a shout. He rocks his hips downward on Gwaine’s fingers, desperately searching for that pleasure again.

“God, Gwaine!”

“Mm. And that voice of yours. Positively _delectable,_ Merlin.”

“Please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!”

“Please what, beautiful boy, hm?”

“More! I need- need more, God, please!”

“Is that so?”

“Yes! Gwaine, please!”

“Hmm. Since you asked so nicely.”

Merlin can’t help but whine again when the fingers are withdrawn. But when Gwaine stands, he feels a shiver run down his spine at the sight of the bulge in his trousers. He can’t help but wonder how… _that_ is supposed to go inside him when those trousers are pulled down.

“Turn around, bend over. It’ll be easier since I’m assuming this is your first time doing something like this.” Merlin can only nod and obey, bracing himself against the door. “Just try and relax, okay? Take a deep breath. There’s a good lad…” Merlin can feel the spongy head of Gwaine’s cock press against his hole, now. He takes another deep breath, and as his body relaxes, Gwaine slowly pushes in. It hurts, it definitely hurts. But he trusts Gwaine. Trusts him to know what he’s doing.

“Good boy, Merlin.” he coos. “You’re doing so very well.”

He just stays there for a while, allowing Merlin to get used to it, stroking his hair, rubbing his back.

“Am I alright to move?” He questions after a moment.

“Yes. Please, yes.”

“Your wish is my command.” Gwaine says with a breathless chuckle.

The pace he sets is slow, gentle at first. The burning sensation starts to ease after a while. Instead, Merlin just feels full. Amazingly full. And then, Gwaine shifts his hips ever so slightly, and that bursting pleasure returns. Again, Merlin has to muffle a shout, biting into his lip hard enough to almost cut the skin. He hears Gwaine huff out another breathless chuckle.

“Oh, and what have I found, eh?” He thrusts into that spot again and Merlin _keens_. Gwaine picks up the pace then, hitting that wonderful spot with deadly accuracy. Every time he moves his hips, Merlin thrusts back to meet him. He never wants this to stop. He’s never felt anything quite like it.

“You really are wicked, Merlin. Do you like this? Do you like my cock filling you up? Hm?”

“Yes, _God_ , yes! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

They set a rhythm with it. Slowly but surely speeding up until the room is filled with the sounds of skin on skin, Gwaine’s grunts, and Merlin’s moans and whines, his pleas of “yes, please, there, harder!”

Merlin’s knees nearly give out He’s not sure how much longer he can take this. He’s hot. So, very very hot. He feels like he’s going to burn up. Tears well in his eyes, and a bit of drool escapes his mouth as he nears his release.

“Are you close?” Merlin would love to answer, but unfortunately his coherent speech has left him. “Good God, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. Go on then, Merlin. Cum for me, you gorgeous thing.”

The moment he reaches down and wraps a hand around Merlin’s cock, it’s all over. He pumps once, twice, and Merlin is spurting warm, white fluid all over Gwaine’s hand and the door, unintentionally squeezing his arse around the cock inside him. Which turns out to be Gwaine’s undoing.  He lets out a deep, guttural groan as he fills Merlin up, and they ride that wave together, until they both come down from their high. They stay there for a moment, panting, trying to recover from what was possibly the best sex of Merlin’s life.

He lets out a small whimper when Gwaine pulls out, attempts to hold himself upright on jelly legs as he pulls his trousers up, even though the semen trickles out of him in the weirdest way.

“Well.” He sighs, voice cracking. “That was something.

“It certainly was.”

They look at each other for a moment and laugh breathlessly. And Merlin really, _really_ hopes they can do that again sometime.

 

*******

 

He doesn’t know if he’s surprised or not, at Gwaine’s drunkenness. He’s definitely not surprised every time Gwaine gropes his bum on the way back to Merlin’s chambers. He _is_ , however, surprised to find that Gwaine is of noble blood. The man is full of secrets it seems. Much like Merlin. No wonder they get on so well.

When Merlin goes to take his leave, he’s stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Stay.”

“Gwaine-,”

“Stay. Share the bed with me.”

:I’m not entirely sure that’s the best- woah!” and now he’s on top of him. Okay.

“Sure it is. I’m not against a cuddle.”

“Only if it’s just a cuddle.”

“And if it’s…more than a cuddle?” Merlin lets out quite the embarrassing squeal as Gwaine reaches up to squeeze his arse.

“Gwaine, you’re drunk.”

“So?”

“So I won’t take advantage of you.”

Oh and now he’s on his back. That’s nice.

“You’d hardly be taking advantage of me. And besides, I haven’t seen you completely naked yet. And that, dear Merlin, is a crying shame.”

So he lets Gwaine undress him, and he spends the rest of the night clinging to him in ecstasy until Gwaine has him coming undone on his cock alone.

 

*******

 

They really should stop this. They could get caught. But they deserve a break in the middle of shining the army’s boots. So Gwaine takes him yet again. And Merlin has no complaints, even if he _is_ on his hands and knees on the cold, stone floor.

 

*******

 

“He can’t…ngh! He can’t banish you! That’s not fair!”

Merlin rides Gwaine’s cock like he was born for it, grips his shoulders almost as hard as Gwaine grips his hips. “If only he knew you were a nobleman.”

“Merlin- oh _fuck_ , Merlin- it’s fine.”

“It’s- _hah_ ! It’s stupid! You saved my- _God!_ You saved my life! You saved Arthur’s life!”

“I know, beautiful boy, I know. It may not be fair but- _ngh!_ Nothing is fair.”

It isn’t. It really isn’t fair.

“Oh, don’t cry now, gorgeous.” Gwaine sits up, wipes Merlin’s tears away. And the change in angle has Merlin writing, “Everything will be alright.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I’ve got you in this mess.”

“Shh. It’s alright Merlin. Everything will be fine.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because it always is.”

 

*******

 

So Gwaine saved Arthur’s life yet again. But he’s still banished.

They have another round of mind blowing sex, and a kiss goodbye. And then he’s gone.

But Merlin knows they’ll meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I hated that. There's really only one instance of smut but whatever. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
